


Напиши мое имя на коже своей

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой рисунки красноречивее многих сотен слов. <br/>Бильбо обнаруживает, что татуировки могут рассказать еще больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напиши мое имя на коже своей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ink my name across your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648894) by [sospes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes). 



У хоббитов, разумеется, татуировок нет. Этих противных, неприглядных штуковин, от которых невозможно избавиться, и которые являются, скорее, результатом пьяной глупости, нежели осмысленного решения. Как-то летом молодой Освальд Праудфут воротился из поездки за Брендивин с огромным медведем на предплечье, выписанным во всех подробностях с помощью вбитых под кожу чернил, что сделало его чуть ли не на целых полгода посмешищем для всей округи. Хоббиты — весьма рассудительный и здравомыслящий народ. Ну, и какой же смысл так разукрашивать себя? Для этого гораздо больше подойдет альбом или картина в раме, висящая на стене в гостиной.

Так что само собой, Бильбо потрясен, увидев у своей входной двери Двалина, лысый череп которого весь изукрашен татуировками, а по костяшкам пальцев и по тыльной стороне ладоней вьются затейливые письмена. Конечно, хоббит слишком вежлив, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свое удивление, тем более, что совсем скоро у него появляются куда более существенные причины для беспокойства - кладовая разграблена, дом полон гномов, ловко орудующих ножами и ложками, а перед тем, как уснуть, он вынужден слушать их долгие песни, полные тоски и одиночества.

Внезапная погоня за ушедшей компанией — самый неожиданный и неподходящий поступок из всех, что когда-либо совершал на своем веку мистер Бэггинс, владелец Бэг-Энда. Но почему-то ему кажется, что это лучшее решение, которое он когда-либо принимал.

Большую часть первого дня пути Бильбо проводит в окружении гномов, пытаясь освоить езду на пони. Не то, чтобы он не любит лошадей или пони - нет, совсем нет, они прелестные создания. Однако Миртл, похоже, совершенно не заботят его жалкие попытки внушить ей, что именно он от нее хочет: она бредет, как попало, то и дело путая строй, и мягко, но решительно сопротивляется, когда Бильбо пускает в ход вожжи. В конце концов, она пристраивается позади пони Двалина, и Бильбо вынужден весь остаток первого, такого длинного дня, далекое утро которого он встретил в родном Бэг-Энде, любоваться татуированной лысиной гнома. И, вопреки собственным вкусам, вопреки всем приличиям, традициям и привычкам хоббитов, Бильбо должен признаться самому себе — он совершенно очарован. Искусные рисунки из повторяющихся элементов, нанесенные рукой опытного мастера, исчезают под воротником, и, пока пони двигаются рысью в надвигающихся сумерках, Бильбо собирается с духом и осторожно спрашивает:

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Двалин...

Двалин оглядывается через плечо:

\- Чего тебе?  
\- Мне просто стало интересно, - заикаясь, начинает Бильбо. - Что означают Ваши татуировки? Если Вы, конечно, не против рассказать мне. Я не хотел показаться грубым.... Да, конечно.... Извините.

Двалин мгновение изучает его, намотав вожжи на руку.

\- Да они просто мне нравятся, - наконец, хрипло отвечает он и в голосе не слышится ни угрозы, ни обиды. Гном отворачивается от хоббита, и вскоре вся компания останавливается на ночлег.

Скорей всего, так оно и есть. Двалину нравится, как выглядит его кожа, покрытая черными чернилами, нравится, как оживают руны на бицепсах при каждом движении — но, конечно, это не все. После того, как Смауг лишил их дома, он видел сон, один и тот же сон каждую ночь - ему снился сожженный Эребор, прекрасные залы покрыты копотью, отовсюду вырывается смрадный дым. И татуировки, выбитые у него на черепе — это память о том сне, напоминание обо всем, что они утратили, о жизни, которой лишились.

Он ничего не имеет против расспросов Бильбо. Просто раньше он ни с кем об этом не говорил. Не собирается и сейчас.

Любопытство Бильбо, однако, задето. Утром, когда они натыкаются на ручей, достаточно большой, чтобы вся компания могла умыться, он обнаруживает, что исподтишка разглядывает своих новых товарищей, пытаясь одновременно кое-как привести себя в порядок. Хоббит не вполне уверен, что хорошо справляется с такими разными задачами, и тут его взгляд падает на руку Глоина, густо покрытую целыми строками рун. Мгновение Бильбо пристально разглядывает их, но вот Глоин натягивает рубаху, и хоббит отводит взгляд.

Бильбо не знает кхуздул, но догадывается, что это имена: имена жены Глоина и его детей. Тот шепчет их каждую ночь, напоминая самому себе, зачем он здесь, почему ушел так далеко от тех, кого любит больше всего на свете. Это поддерживает его и помогает идти вперед.

Бильбо косится на остальных, моя руки уже, кажется, в четвертый раз. Тыльную сторону запястья Нори украшает связка ключей — память о первой украденной им вещи, и даже братья его ничего не знают об этом. Над сердцем Оина — угловатое, не очень искусно выбитое дерево. Ни одна живая душа на свете не знает, что именно под ним он встретил свою возлюбленную, и там же расстался с ней. Но вот кто совершенно потрясает Бильбо — так это Бофур. Через всю его спину тянется огромный угольно-черный дракон, морда которого упирается в шею гнома, а хвост исчезает за поясом штанов. Лишь темным золотом выделяются глаза, сияя яростно и хищно.

Отряд продолжает свой путь, и Бильбо, поравнявшись с Бофуром, не может удержаться от вопроса:

\- Я видел твоего дракона.  
\- Я зову ее Нарцисс, - с готовностью отзывается Бофур. - Мне кажется, это подходящее имя.

Он смотрит на Бильбо, глаза его блестят.

\- Я тогда был очень пьян. 

И если дракону выпало скрыть под собой имя того, кто разбил его сердце — можно считать это дополнительным плюсом.

Нарцисс — не последний результат пьяной глупости в их отряде. Есть еще пирог со свининой на бедре у Бомбура, обнаруженный Бильбо спустя несколько дней — следствие одной пьяной ночи в Эред Луин. Говоря по чести, Бомбур ничего не имеет против: он очень любит хороший пирог со свининой, да разве найдешь такой в этих диких и пустынных землях? Но это не единственная его татуировка. Еще одна нанесена на кожу в нижней части ноги, и о ней не знает ни единая живая душа на свете. Потому что говорит она о любви.

Так что Бильбо приходится довольствоваться лицезрением свиного пирога. Он не может прочесть цифры на кхуздуле, и поэтому ему непонятен смысл и значение даты, выбитой вокруг запястья Дори. Это день смерти матери, день, когда родился Ори, его младший брат. Ори хранит ее имя на ключице, как раз в том самом месте, где кость ближе всего подходит к поверхности кожи. Порой, когда ему бывает больно, маленький темный голосок в глубине души шепчет тихо-тихо: «Ты это заслужил, ведь она умерла из-за тебя».

На третий день пути, двигаясь под непрерывным ливнем, Бильбо оказывается в самом конце отряда, рядом с Бифуром. Дождь заглушает почти все звуки, но Бифур в припадке красноречия не обращает на это никакого внимания, оживленно беседуя с хоббитом на кхуздуле, обмотав поводья вокруг руки и размахивая ею в воздухе. Через некоторое время между ними устанавливается некое подобие взаимопонимания, и, хотя Бильбо все еще не понимает ни слова, он задает свой привычный вопрос:

\- А у тебя есть татуировка, Бифур?

Тот что-то гортанно отвечает ему, и по тону ответа хоббиту кажется, что гном готов подтвердить его предположение. Он оттягивает левый рукав, и Бильбо видит тщательно выбитый топор. Татуировка искусна и подробна: хорошо заметно, что кусок лезвия отсутствует, края разлома зазубрены и остры. Бифур что-то недовольно бормочет, показывает на осколок в своей голове, затем снова на татуировку. Дождевые капли, отскакивая от металла, брызжут на рисунок.

\- Почему? - спрашивает Бильбо.

Бифур лишь пожимает плечами в ответ и опускает рукав.

Есть еще одна татуировка, о которой Бильбо не суждено узнать никогда, как бы он ни старался. Слишком интимная, слишком личная, навеки сокрытая от дневного света. Двалин — единственный, кто знает о крошечных рунах, нанесенных на внутреннюю поверхность бедра его брата; о рунах, говорящих о долге и потере, о желании и вечной неразделенной любви. Любви невысказанной, любви, которой не суждено быть высказанной никогда: Торин Оукеншильд.  
А теперь Балин уже стар. Все в прошлом.

Бильбо проводит много времени, изучая Кили и Фили. Насколько он может судить, ничто не украшает их кожу, кроме синяков, ссадин и ушибов. Ну, и иногда пятен грязи. Он пристально разглядывает каждый сантиметр кожи, изредка показывающийся из-под одежды, пока они едут верхом, не сводит с них глаз, когда братья умываются. Хоббит даже пытается представить себе, что бы это могло быть: что-то благородно-изысканное или что-то сделанное на спор, и все никак не может решить, какой идее отдать предпочтение. В конце концов, он сдается. Главным образом, из-за того, что как-то странно рассуждать о татуировках, когда варги гонятся за ними по пятам, а потом и вовсе забывает о своей забаве.

Бильбо не заканчивает свой список. Приключение поглощает его целиком, а рисунки, выбитые на черепе Двалина, становятся просто еще одной частью его собственной жизни. И все это не так уж и важно, коль скоро впереди у него побег в бочках, дракон и прочие опасности.

У Фили и Кили татуировок нет. Не потому, что они разделяют ханжеские взгляды хоббитов или боятся боли — нет, все гораздо глубже. У Дис есть татуировка — имя ее матери, которую она потеряла много лет назад вместе с Эребором — глубоко впечатанная в ладонь. Она видит ее каждый день — темную печать боли и утраты. В их роду считается, что татуировка — это память, и хранить ее нужно будет вечно. А зачем братьям такие рисунки на память? Их память хранится друг в друге — в каждом взгляде, в каждой улыбке, в каждом поцелуе. Фили видит шрам на плече Кили и помнит о том дне, когда они вместе свалились со склона в сугроб, обнимаясь и хохоча; Кили смотрит, как губы брата изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке, и вспоминает, как они впервые поцеловались в ночной тьме, когда луна спряталась за облаками.

А потом наступает конец, и Бильбо видит, как братья гибнут, падая один за другим среди грязи и крови битвы. Дикий рев Торина ему не забыть никогда.

Бильбо дожидается, пока Торин будет коронован новым Королем-под-Горой, и лишь потом в компании Гэндальфа отправляется домой. Он стал совершенно другим. И пусть Саквилль-Бэггинсы никогда не дадут ему позабыть об этом, он знает, что часть его больше никогда не будет беспокоиться о фамильном серебре (пусть даже он совершенно точно знает, куда оно подевалось). Иногда ему снится черный дракон с золотыми глазами, и руны, смысл которых он так и не научился понимать. Ему снится зазубренный топор и маленькие пирожки со свининой — и тогда он просыпается с тревогой в сердце и неудержимым зудом в ногах.

Время от времени он навещает Одинокую Гору и видит Двалина, лицо которого постепенно покрывают новые татуировки, и Глоина, качающего на руках маленького сына. Торин устало улыбается ему и говорит:

— Добро пожаловать назад.

Бильбо не суждено увидеть татуировку Торина. Темная полоса, сплетенная из аккуратных и четких рун, таких крошечных, что, казалось бы, и разглядеть невозможно, вьется через всю спину. Никогда не узнает Бильбо имена всех тех, кого потерял Торин. Первым идет имя Трора — оно выбито на затылке и за прошедшие годы линии не утратили своей четкости и яркости. Последними — имена Фили и Кили, они вписаны внизу спины, на пояснице. Руны, из которых составлены их имена, сплетены между собой в таком же неразделимом объятии, как были неразлучны сами братья. Как в жизни, так и в смерти.


End file.
